Metabolic syndrome widely occurring around the world includes diabetes, hypertension, lipid dysbolism, insulin resistance, and the like, wherein these disorders are common disorders which mutually increase occurrence risk, and which relate to metabolic multi-changes in vivo such as aging, stress and immune function deterioration, and the like. In addition, obesity induces chronic disorders such as fatty liver, hypertension, diabetes, cardiovascular disorder, and the like, as well as a problem in view of appearance.
As anti-obesity agents sold in domestic and foreign markets, there is Xenical having orlistat approved by the FDA in the United States as a main ingredient. The Xenical inhibiting lipase function causes gastrointestinal side effects such as steatorrhea, gas generation, and deterioration in fat-soluble vitamin absorption, and the like. In addition thereto, the number of products prohibited for sale due to serious side effects among developed anti-obesity agents is significant. For example, it has been reported that aminophylline has a wide range of side effects through the nervous system, the circulatory system and the digestive system despite having an excellent body lipolysis effect. In addition, fenfluramine, dexfenfluramine, topiramate, ephedrine, and the like, are judged as an inappropriate anti-obesity agent and thus, prohibited for sale. As described above, since the existing pharmaceutical products have limitation and side effects in overcoming a wide range of chronic disorders, development of a new therapeutic agent for metabolic disorders having both of stability and efficacy has been continuously demanded.
A number of research papers and patents are cited throughout the present specification and the references are marked. The disclosure of the cited papers and patents are incorporated by reference in their entirety to more clearly describe the level of the technical field to which the present invention pertains and the content of the present invention.